The invention relates to propel-repel cosmetic or the like containers wherein a pomade-loaded carrier is longitudinally positionable through relative rotation of inner and outer tubular members, relying upon a cam follower on the carrier to simultaneously track a slot cam of the outer member.
More particularly, the invention pertains to such containers wherein the pomade is extrudable through a dispensing opening in an upwardly projecting end of the inner tubular member, the only requisite propel-repel action being that which can expose only a small usable fraction of the pomade for use at a particular time--retraction, if any, being limited to that which will barely retract any exposed fraction of unused pomade.
Containers of the indicated type and currently in the marketplace require hand insertion of a solid mass of pomade into the dispensing opening, i.e., via the top or applicator end of the container. This technique is necessarily costly, requires skill and care to avoid waste through pomade damage, and in general does not lend itself to the high-production filling rates which are achievable for other types of cosmetic container and which are needed in a highly competitive industry, such as the cosmetics industry. Bottom-filling is desirable, but the indicated containers do not lend themselves to bottom-filling, namely, when the carrier is in its most retracted position.